


意乱情迷

by leavesnight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavesnight/pseuds/leavesnight
Relationships: 金弓 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	意乱情迷

*女a男o，女流氓金女士，法拉利开起来   
archer的车库里停着一辆烫手山芋般的红色法拉利，他那天晚上回家把淋上葡萄酒的衣服换了，任由豪车停在公共场所他又不放心，只得先开回去。他说什么都不会去那女人的家，对方要拿车就自己来，果断放了吉尔伽美什的鸽子。

她再度打电话给他，他说“你给我把法拉利给开回去”，对方意义不明地“哼”了一声，挂了电话。

没过十分钟，吉尔伽美什现身他家门口，豹纹迷你裙夹克长靴，复古的夜店打扮，在这张举世无双的脸的衬托下，俗气荡然无存，只剩下艳气逼人。

“不欢迎我进门吗？”她一撩长发，耳边的金环晃动，宛如上世纪的原宿系辣妹，除了没有美黑以外。

“不必进来，我带你去车库。”archer刚开始健身没料到她来得这么快，上身工字背心挂着毛巾，下身是宽松的工装裤。他擦完汗把毛巾扔到沙发上，脚立在门前不打算放她进屋。

正好saber上学的时间段，假如saber在家绝不允许她踏进半步，alpha的领地意识十分之强他早有认识。

archer打开车库的卷帘门，法拉利静静缩在各种二手备件挂满墙的车库，杂物堆里甚至有十年前的赛车奖杯，老旧错杂的布置与豪车不符，archer只接受改装赛车、机车，太金贵的车辆他一律不收。

“你以前开赛车的？”她挑眉，没想到对方尝试过寻求刺激的职业。

他随口答道：“我发现自己更适合修理就改行了。”

吉尔伽美什很不喜充斥机油味的环境，一边扇风一边扭动钥匙发动引擎。

她探出头，勾起嘴角问：“这辆车发动不起来了，是出了什么故障吗？不过本来就是送给你的，被弄坏也蛮可惜的。”

archer神色骤变，万一坏在自己这儿他不想认也得认了。他拎起工具箱，掀开引擎盖检查，无异常，下一步查看底盘，他躺到低矮的推车上，嘴叼住小型手电筒，两脚一蹬滑进车底。

正当他细细查看全无磨损痕迹的底座，突然咬不住手电筒滚落，外面有人脱自己的裤子。

吉尔伽美什干等着太无聊，瞧上车外留出的两条腿，向后一坐压住archer的腰，手向下滑入裤腰，露出乏味的黑色平角裤，还以为这种闷骚的家伙会穿什么丁字裤遮掩无处发泄的内心呢。

“起来！”archer手握住底盘的金属杆推出身体，坐在他腰上的吉尔伽美什也被惯性带倒，仰躺在他身上，发丝金蛇般铺散于他的脸庞与胸脯，轻柔的香风扑面而来。

“你以为我仅仅是来开车的？”她嗤嗤地笑，翻过身两手按住他的胸口，“当然是来上你的，我可没有白送人东西的理由。”

“别说笑了，从我身上起来。”archer两掌推开她的腰肢，她忽地表情一冷，手掌的油污沾染了夹克下的白衣。

“你竟敢弄脏我的衣服，杂种。”她的盛怒比发现豪车故障更甚，对方又回到他们见面不久她冲他发火的样子了，archer反倒安下心来。

“假如你真的想追求saber的话，离我远点。”archer喘着粗气站起身，他不懂吉尔伽美什的意图，她觉得任何人都臣服于她的裙下，勾勾手指便会摇尾求欢吗？

“我现在只想和你做爱。”她不顾嫌弃他的一身车油味，血气上头将archer推入敞开的驾驶座。真皮的座椅即便符合人体学，两人挤在一起也舒适不到哪去，archer顾忌对方是个年轻女孩，不想没皮没脸和一个alpha扭打。

吉尔伽美什拉扯他的背心，宽松弹性的黑色布料拉扯出空隙，饱满紧实的胸肌随着他急促的呼吸上下起伏，涂有亮片指甲油的手指嵌进他的胸肌，尖尖的美甲刮擦乳晕，archer像被非礼的少女一样护住胸部。

“你还不承认？你想要我想要的不行。”她戳戳黑色的底裤，里面的软物渐渐膨胀，接着低下头隔着棉布牙齿轻轻咬住，他停下挣扎一动不动，对方的所作所为超出了他的想象。

最柔软脆弱的囊袋像被嬉闹的小动物叼住，不知何时会失控的惧意暂时胜过对吉尔伽美什的愤怒。她虚含着牙齿厮磨这块软肉，他声音发颤说：“收手，我不想让saber失望。”

吉尔伽美什自下往上一路从胯下、小腹舔到乳沟，手掀起他的背心，舌尖挑动他的乳首，口鼻埋进厚实的胸板。他比寻常的omega气味更淡，像用力才能挤出水的海绵，她凑近了闻让信息素盖住汽油味。

“别乱动。”她不知从哪儿拿出手铐，将archer和车门内的把手铐在一起，原本不准备在糟糕的车库享用对方，但一出车库天知道这个omega会跑哪里去。她刚引起他的发情热，不想便宜了别的杂种。

“给我……抑制剂……”他拉扯手铐摸索药品，奈何这身衣服是在家里穿的，出门时才会携带抑制剂。抑制剂起到的作用是抑制而非解决，药效过了他还得在家苦挨。

“和alpha做爱不就是现成的特效药吗？”对方艳丽的面孔沾满他的味道近在咫尺，鼻尖对着他的鼻尖，她嘴唇轻碰他紧抿的双唇，对方看他如临大敌的模样，噗嗤失笑道，“别装作贞洁烈女，你不是交过好几任女友了么？头一回遇到我这样抵挡不住魅力的alpha，觉得那几个beta索然无味了？”

“我，对alpha没兴趣。”

“所以你对saber也没兴趣？你们没做过？”吉尔伽美什歪头问，发中夸张的金环微晃，她的表情一派天真，没有其他alpha语气中的“你这天生的荡妇，除了与别人媾和还会什么”的含义，仿佛他只要说出来她就会信。

archer表情复杂地点点头，他苦涩地说：“她是个未成年少女，我不过是她的监护人。”

“所以说你是处女咯？”红眸中的瞳孔兴奋地收缩，他能感觉她比以往情绪还高个八度，迷你裙下的拱起物顶着他的内裤，他腰向后缩，被抓住两胯扒下内裤露出白色的毛发与高昂的性器。

“以omega而言这个体积真不得了。”她屈起手指弹了一下，他腰肢一跳恼羞成怒地想把她撞出去，吉尔伽美什颠覆了他不对女性动粗的准则。再说对方是女人还是女流氓，他不算违规。

“好险，差点碰倒了。”她回头看到给车喷漆的瓶瓶罐罐，要是掉下来她就可以去开染色坊了，因为她心情正佳不怎么生气，她干脆站在车外，抓住archer的大腿给他翻面。

对方褐色的翘臀肌肉群与脂肪分布均匀，手感一流，而archer被人反复摸臀，电流从尾椎窜上脊椎，喉咙轻吟，吉尔伽美什的手指掐捏他的腿间与臀肉，他声音变调，哆哆嗦嗦地说：“你这个……没羞耻心的……”

她不听他的后半句，迷你裙卡在腰部，直闯进这片未经开拓的处女地，美丽的白皙面庞泛起红晕，不吝惜地夸赞道：“archer你的体内棒极了，得亏你还没让alpha上过，否则你无论从事什么职业烦人的杂种都会像蚊蝇似的闻味而来。”

“够了……该死的……混蛋……”他的手臂浮起青筋，光滑的车座上沾满汗水，车内闷热得要命，她伸手打开空调，气温下降体温却没降，发情热两三天才过去，但alpha标记之后马上便平息。

暖暖的后穴像另一张会吮吸的嘴，对方紧实又锻炼有度，她口味偏向娇小型少女，头一次遇上这么壮的，可没想到如此极品。她靴子踩踏车门槛，提起体势缓缓抽送，卷起媚肉又推入，褐色的皮肤下藏着湿嫩嫩的粉肉，他的叫声也听起来带着一丝软糯，像被欺负的猫，不能张牙舞爪便只能可怜地叫唤。

“别……别……会有人…发…”他的车库没做任何隔绝信息素的措施，周围对他议论纷纷的邻居不知多乐于见到油盐不进的omega屈服，吉尔伽美什趴在他的背上，咬着他的耳廓恶狠狠地说：“谁要是敢多看你一眼，我把他的眼珠子挖出来。”

archer喉头一紧，若是其他人他只当是说笑，两团丰腴挤压他的后背，吉尔伽美什环住他的颈脖舔弄后颈，从未有一个alpha如此接近他的腺体，一旦标记omega，法律上他已与alpha的财产无异。他有把握碰上这类意外还能全身而退，吉尔伽美什他可就不肯定了。

“好了，我不会标记你的。”她玩味地笑道，“除非你求我。”

金发贴上汗湿的后背，身后耳环偶尔碰到他，吉尔伽美什异常温柔地爱抚安分下来的omega，不介意自己的美甲挣扎时弄断了几根。不生气的吉尔伽美什是最优秀的情人，alpha往往会因为omega能轻易被挑起性欲，忽略对方的感受，而她专注于他的一举一动，一声一息，在性方面从未有人如此迁就过archer。

“舒服得不得了吧？和我做爱。”她掰过他的体位面对面一边喘气一边眼神明亮兴致勃勃地问他，对方像个求表扬的孩子，而不是恶劣的自我主义alpha，他心想和她计较等同白费功夫，干脆放空大脑。

archer单手滑进她的衣物下摆，这回她不介意被碰，完美的纤腰与胸部敞露，红色纹身遍布半边身子，前开式的金边文胸弹出一对豪乳。她恶意地按住他的后脑勺，盖上他的脸，archer别过头以免窒息，而后试探性地轻舔茱萸，吉尔伽美什揉掐他的乳首，敦促他卖力。

“要去了？”她握住他的阴茎拇指搓压铃口，archer含羞带恼地点头，她两膝抬上座位，快速且小幅度地将他往另一头车门撞，archer的手无意识拍到方向盘的鸣笛按钮，两人同时释放的一刻，盖过高潮的呻吟。

“呼……”吉尔伽美什懒洋洋地瘫在他的怀里，爽过后黏糊糊的触感有些恼人，却也不赖，而且archer身体结实不会压坏。

archer脑子乱成浆糊，身上的女性软弹芬芳，可他无视不了体内的异样，缝隙间流出来热热的体液，有更重要的东西从他的体内流失了。archer悲哀地想，他怕是暂时摆脱不了吉尔伽美什了。

“做我的人吧，archer。”她一边亲亲他的脸问道。

“……随便你。”

tbc


End file.
